Somewhere Out There
by Angel of Hope1
Summary: Martha and Jonathan enjoy some quality time, and discuss Clark


Disclaimer: Don't own anyone involved, or any place mentioned.  Also, I'm not making any money off this, so no lawsuit please.  Thanks.

**Somewhere Out There**

            Martha sighed as she gently lowered herself into the massive tub in the suit she was sharing with her husband at the Metropolis Ritz Hotel, curtousy of her new employer Lionel Luthor.  Jonathan had been against it, of  course, but that was Jonathan.  Totally against anything a Luthor was for.  It wasn't like she could really blame him, though, considering how Lionel had used the newly adopted Clark as leverage against Jonathan all those years ago, to get him to convince the Ross brothers to sell to Lionel.  But, as ironic as it sounded, losing his sight had given Lionel Luthor a new view on life.  Well, that and the corruptive influence Clark was having on Lex seemed to be infectious.

            Lionel had mentioned to her a few days ago that there was a major stockholder's meeting in Metropolis this weekend, and that he'd need her there as his personal assistant.  He then casually mentioned that he'd already booked her a room at the Metropolis Ritz.  Right before he mentioned that he'd probably only need her the first day or so to double check his numbers for him.  After that she could go home.  Or stay at the Ritz.  The room was booked for five days.  Already paid.  Why don't you bring your husband along and just have a good weekend on the town on me?  Consider it a bonus.  It had taken a little more persuading on her part to get Jonathan to agree.  Of course, Clark had helped, seeming to want them out of the house and Smallville altogether for the weekend.  Then Lex had dropped by and casually mentioned that it was all legit.  And that he'd make sure his father didn't try to pull anything underhanded.  As much as Jonathan still didn't trust Lex, after three straight years of charm, even he had admitted he liked the boy.  And so, here they were.  Or, rather, here she was.  Another sigh, but this one far less satisfactory.

            "Jonathan!"  It took a moment for him to poke his head in the door.

            "There a problem, sweetheart?"

            "Yeah.  This bath."

            "What's wrong with it?"

            "I'm in it."

            "That's a problem?"

            "And you aren't."

            "Oh, is that all?" he grinned, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorjam.

            "Jonathan Kent, if I have to get out of this tub to come get you, you don't even want to know what I'm going to do to you."  Another laugh as he pulled his shirt off, then unbuckled his pants and dropped his underwear, revealing Jonathan Kent in all his glory.  There was a definite reason why she loved this man the way she did.

            He gently climbed into the tub behind her, gently directing her to lie down against his broad back as he picked up a washcloth and began to gently scrub her stomach and chest.

            "Mmmm.  Honey, that's divine."

            "Well, you did all the work today, so I should do it tonight," he whispered in her ear.  A throaty chuckle was her reply.

            "I think I might be able to stand that."  Jonathan continued to gently scrub her front for a while, then gently leaned her forward and began on her back.

            "Clark sure was glad to be rid of us," Martha commented as he ran his cloth-covered hand in circles on her back.

            "Yeah.  He probably even thought he fooled us."  A soft, albeit pruning, hand on his arm caused him to stop and look up into his wife's gorgeous eyes.

            "Jonathan, he needs to do this.  He can't keep lying to her, she's the only one left who doesn't know."

            "Lex doesn't."  

            "And you know how hard it's been for him to keep it from Lex."

            "And he doesn't love Lex," Jonathan sighed, nodding.  "I know, sweetheart, I know.  It's just…I don't like so many other people knowing."

            "Honey, the day's going to come when people are going to know about Clark.  He may not be Clark, but they'll know about him.  You know how he's been working on that suit of his recently."

            "Yeah.  My son the superhero.  Half of me wants to burn the damned thing right now."

            "And the other half?"

            "Wants to learn how to sew."  Water sloshed around as Martha turned herself fully around in the tub to hug her husband.

            "Jonathan, we can't protect him anymore.  He's so special, we just can't try and keep him here on a farm.  I hope to God that when the happens, it isn't like how someone like Nixon would have wanted it, but one of these days, he's going to leave and become a big part of the world."

            "I know," Jonathan nodded, sighing.  "But he's still my son, and I want to protect him.  I trust Lana, she's a sweet girl.  But we both know the only thing that's been preventing them from getting into a really serious relationship has been Clark's secret.  Once that's gone; well…"

            "You think he'll leave the farm early with Lana?  Come on, Jonathan, where would they go?  They aren't exactly wealthy."

            "Like Lex wouldn't either let them stay at the mansion, which might as well be their own house, or just live in the Talon.  We both know Lana's stayed the night there before, and so's Clark for that matter."

            "True, I guess.  Still, they aren't even out of high school yet."

            "Wouldn't be the first young marriage in Smallville history."

            "Might be the biggest, though."

            "You mean considering that Lex'll probably insist on paying for the whole thing?"

            "That and think about who would be getting hitched.  There isn't a person in town that either Clark or Lana or both haven't helped out at least twice."

            "Yeah.  It sure would be a hell of an event.  Now let's not talk about it ever again, alright?"

            "Jonathan!"

            "What?  Until Clark says something, I'm going to remain blissfully ignorant about his plans and desires."

            "Interesting choice of words, Mr. Kent."

            "I thought they might be somewhat appropriate, Mrs. Kent."  A gentle kiss multiplied into several minutes worth.

            "We should get out of the tub," Martha whispered against Jonathan's lips.

            "Any particular reason?" Jonathan smiled against her own.

            "I can think of several, the first of which is that I don't want to become a prune."

            "And the others?"

            She whispered them into his ear.  They made it out of the tub and on to the bed in record time.

End


End file.
